The Song That Stole Darren's Heart
by harmony624
Summary: Darren hears Chris's "Defying Gravity" and feels a spark in his heart. One-shot.


**Hey guys, this is my first complete Glee story that I've written. It's a really short one-shot. Crisscolfer pairing. Hope you enjoy, please review!**

**Song(s) & characters not mine.**

* * *

><p>The Song That Stole Darren's Heart<p>

Before Darren joined the Glee cast, he was a fan of the show himself. So when he joined, he didn't even think about deleting his Glee playlist. (his playlist that was full of songs that Chris sang, but he wasn't telling anyone _that_).

As he was driving to work early Tuesday morning, he placed his iPod on shuffle, something he didn't often do, usually he knew what he wanted to listen to. A few songs in, Chris' voice came blasting from Darren's car speakers. He quickly moved to change it, but stopped himself, Chris' voice was lovely, the way he managed to hit the high F at the end...Darren had no words to describe how perfect his voice was. He was left thinking about the song even as his iPod shuffled on.

As he got to set, went through hair and makeup and wardrobe, he absent mindedly began to hum Chris' song from the car. He walked to the place where he was to meet Chris and Lea for their scene. When he got there both cast members greeted him with a joyous "hello!" and a hug, Darren held Chris a moment too long and was greeted by a knowing look from Lea.

Over the next few days, the song stayed with him in his mind, and he found himself humming it here and singing a few notes there.

About a week later, Chris was set to sing a solo for the show, for Blaine. The cast gathered in the choir room, sitting down in the seats directed to them. "action!" was yelled and the scene began. Kurt asked Mr. Shue if he could perform a song, and he began to sing.

"_Baby I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
>Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you<br>Baby I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
>Hung me on a line<br>Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_"

As Paul McCarney's Maybe I'm Amazed came belting out of Chris' mouth Darren became immersed with emotion. Yes, he had always known that they had chemistry, and you couldn't deny the underlying sexual tension, but Darren realized at that moment that this was more than just fooling around on the weekends, he was in love with Chris Colfer. It wasn't Blaine's emotions pooling over to Darren, this was Darren in love with Chris freakin' Colfer. He kept repeating it in his head. This wasn't some Big Gay Freak Out, Darren knew that he was Bi, it just never occurred to him that he would fall in love with his cast mate and on scene love.

As this realization hit Darren, Chris had finished his song. Everyone was looking at Darren expectantly, but for the life of him he couldn't remember his line. Just as Ryan was about to yell cut, Darren bolted from his chair, grabbed Chris around the waist and kissed him. Chris gasped and half pulled away before running his hands through Darren's hair and kissing him back with equal force. There were hoots and cat calls from the cast, But he didn't care. He heard Ryan yell "cut" before pulling away from Chris.

"It's about time," Amber said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Lea and I have been plotting ways to get you two together for like, a month."

"Five minute break guys. Chris, Darren I need to speak to you." Ryan said the last part quietly.

Chris and Darren looked at each other before twining their hands together and walking over to Murphy.

"I hope that this doesn't ruin anything on-screen." Ryan said sternly.

Chris looked at Darren and shrugged, "Not at all".

"By the way, we're using the kiss in the show, the intensity, it actually works".

Darren smiled and pulled Chris away from Ryan towards his trailer. When they got there Darren pulled Chris inside, closed and locked the door, and pulled Chris into another searing kiss. Chris pressed himself flush to Darren, moaning into his mouth before pulling away and looking down at Darren,

"We need to talk about this"

"I know," Darren replied before pulling Chris back in.

This time, Chris did not pull away, only deepened the kiss further. Yes, they would have to talk about this, but for now they could enjoy the momentary bliss of it all.


End file.
